


Dean's Clothes

by karmannghiaburana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean/Cas if you squint, Fallen Castiel, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmannghiaburana/pseuds/karmannghiaburana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The newly fallen Cas has contracted a cold, and since the Winchesters are absent he decided to borrow some more comfortable clothes. One-shot. Destiel if you squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Clothes

The first time he does it because in his fevered state the stiff synthetic material of his cheap business attire becomes increasingly sticky and uncomfortable. Dean is not present at the moment so he uses his own judgement, and feels after all he has given he is entitled to temporarily appropriate some of Dean’s clothes. Fighting a wave of dizziness and nausea, he slowly meanders up the staircase and down the hall to Dean’s room. He finds becoming human has given him a newfound respect for their abilities to function despite the frailty of their bodies, and he sorely misses his angelic healing capabilities.

Entering Dean’s room he quickly finds his way to a chest of drawers whose overflowing contents promise a wide selection of comfortable clothes. He pulls open the top drawer, rifling through the shirts until he finds a threadbare cotton t-shirt, the word ‘Metallica’ is proudly emblazoned across the chest. It looks as though it hasn’t been worn since Dean was in high school, but the fabric is soft from having been worn and washed repeatedly and it smells comfortingly of leather, smoke, and a smell that is simply Dean. He removes the oversized dress jacket and white button-down he currently sports and quickly shrugs on Dean’s shirt. It is slightly oversized, the collar hanging wide around his neck and the hem brushing lower that it would were Dean wearing it― still something about the shirt feels comfortable and right, so he begins searching for something to clothe his lower half.

He opens and closes several more drawers, finally he finds an old pair of sweatpants and pulls them on. Dressed comfortably he begins to leave the room but halts, the room is quiet and comfortable, and it smells of Dean. As tired and weak as the illness makes him feel, there is something incredibly comforting in being surrounded by the reminder of all that he has sacrificed and all that he has gained. He stumbles to Dean’s bed, wraps himself in the blankets, and breathes a contented sigh. The illness is worth it, humanity is worth it, the Winchesters are worth it, Dean is worth it.


End file.
